


South Blue

by SakumiYukime



Series: Two Pieces [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I know, OC look a lot like the straw hats, Probably will never be completed, Slow Burn, and i don't mean just the Straw Hats, and putting them in the OP world, but if you wanna read it go ahead, don't mind me, eventual angst, eventual shipping as well, eventually, idiots on a boat, incredible i was surprised too, its a one piece fanfic after all, just making OC's for me and my friends, main character is more stupid than luffy, major one piece characters are just side characters but they appear, most of the OC's are related to OP main characters, or studying, putting it in ao3 is my motivation to complete this fic, stupid jokes as well, this is going to be a very long one, to have adventures and explore cool islands, writing a One Piece fanfic was a mistake, you just can't make it small
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakumiYukime/pseuds/SakumiYukime
Summary: In this cursed world, a 18 year old boy sets sail to the sea, looking for a pirate crew and the secrets of his past, changing the world as he travels.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shortaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortaf/gifts), [LorenStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorenStar/gifts).



 

_"Inherited Will._

_The Destiny of the Age and the Dreams of its People._

_These are things that will not be stopped!_

_As long as people continue to pursue the meaning of Freedom, these things will never cease to be!"_

 

\- Gol D. Roger        

 


	2. Chapter 2

_ The sound of a falling water drop reached the ground splitting into thousands of pieces.  _

_ The sky was getting darker and darker, leaving the hearts of the ones that stood in the plaza suffocating in their chests. Even tho that place was full of people, a single sound wouldn't be made.  _

_ Most of the top rated marines were there. No wonder, after all, today was an execution day. The day, in which the Pirate King would pay for his crimes of Piracy. Everyone was there, was it either friends or foes, everyone wanted to have a glimpse at what a dying man with everything looked like.  _

_ The sound of the cuffs was heard in that soundless place. A thousand eyes looked in that direction, satiating on the weak figure. It was just a boy. Probably not even twenty. In his wrists, there were some seastone handcuffs that seemed to weaken him. His head was slightly down and the shadow from an old straw hat wouldn't let anyone see his eyes.  _

_ “Luffy…” an orange haired girl cried out trying to muffle her voice in her hands. Next to her, a green haired swordsman was shaking in fury. His right hand was placed in the handle of a magnificent white katana, and his teeth were scraping against each other.  _

_ One of the two marines that had walked into the platform with the Pirate King pushed him forcing the boy to walk faster and almost making him fall. The sound of a lighter echoed over and over again between the tears that would not stop falling off from the face of a long nosed boy.  _

_ “uh uh uh Luf-”  the weak high voice of a little reindeer made itself audible right before a sweet woman’s hand reached for his mouth muting the sound. The eyes of the woman were as tearful as the ones from the reindeer and yet, she was still able to say in a sweet and tranquil voice. _

_ “You shouldn't shout at him now… It will only make it harder…” she said, “And besides… You don't want Luffy to see you for the last time crying, do you?”. The words made the reindeer slightly calm down, and as he calmed the sound of the sandals had stopped and the boy was forced to kneel.  _

_ “Luffy-san…”  the voice of the skeleton echoed as the cyborg's face turned into a river.  _

_ They were all there. The eight of them. The Pirate King couldn't see them, but he could feel their presence. And there were more familiar presences. Even some that Luffy never expected to feel again were there.  _

_ A marine soldier placed a hand on the Pirate King’s head trying to lower it, but the boy refused to bow. _

_ “I can't stand even one more second of this!” the sound of a katana unsheathing made itself audible.  _

_ “ZOrO-” the boy restrained him, “Just stop it! Luffy did this himself so we could-” the long-nosed boy stopped talking as he saw the swordsman face. That was the problem, wasn't it? Doing something so reckless like that… That idiot... _

_ The long-nosed boy did not try to stop the swordsman when he saw him ready to call out for his captain and king with all his lungs.  _

_ “Zoro…” a voice reached from the platform before the swordsman could scream, “Nami… Usopp… Sanji… Chopper…” he took a deep breath, “Robin… Franky… Brook…” a radiant and peaceful smile formed in his face giving hope to the ones there, “Arigatou” was the last thing they heard before the two spears fell down on him. A lightning bolt fell from the sky, muffling the screams and cries from the ones that saw what they always swear to prevent.  _

_ The Death of their beloved Pirate King. _

The grey-haired young boy look at the man behind the counter.

“Ou-san… Are you sure that's what happened 22 years ago?”. The man forced a smile. 

“That's how I was told!” he replied. 

“Hum… I see…” the boy continued notoriously intrigued. 

“Don't worry yourself too much about it boy” The man picked one glass and started to fill it with some alcohol. “In the end, the Pirate King died. It didn't matter how old or nice he was. Neither if he had all there is in this world. He died without anything. We are all ending up like that.” 

“Still… The Pirate King is The Pirate King… He did some amazing things and people won't forget it that soon...”. The man laughed. 

“If what you say was true… This world wouldn't be the way it is now…”. 

“Anyway… I'm not a huge fan of the Pirate King or anything… But I'm pretty sure he was incredible… I refuse to believe he died just like that!”. 

“Ahahah… boy… It would be for the best to believe the stories you are told without question them too much… If you don't you might-”. 

The barman stopped talking as a young boy rushed into the bar. He was sweating all over his face and his eyes seemed terrified. 

“It's HIM!” the boy said. His voice was weak and filled with fear. “I just saw him in the main plaza. Kame no Yato! ”.

“Kame no Yato?” the grey-haired boy asked with a relaxed voice, completely unaware of the terror the name could cause. 

“Yes… Akuma no Musuko … It's a young boy known through all South Blue. He is called like that because of his golden eyes. Rumor says a person could die just from looking into them…”. 

“Ehhh… Onto ka? ”. He seemed kinda surprised. “That sounds pretty cool!”. The boy left a coin on the table and got up. 

“Oi boy? Where are you going? It's not a good idea to roam around town now… That guy will kill for no reason if he feels like it.” The boy smiled. He grinned from ear to ear. 

“I'm just gonna say hi… I'm not gonna get into a fight with him or anything…”

 

***

 

_ I don't know… I guess it's always been like this…  _

“It's HIM!”. A woman screamed running away. There were other people besides that woman and the majority of them didn’t over react that much but the boy knew they were just as afraid. 

_ This place… It's just like all the others…  _ He sighted. His cold eyes roamed around petrifying many and terrifying the rest. A guy in his twenties stepped into the black haired boy’s path, bumping into him. 

“Oi YOU!” he started, “You're that demon, aren't you? I heard you have quite the bounty on that ugly head of yours.” Some guys that had joined behind him laughed. They looked like they were having fun. The golden eyed boy couldn't care less about them. Like always. He just ignored them and kept on walking forward. “OI! DOn’T you IGNORe ME!” The guy screamed. He had brown hair and a big scar close to his nose. “WAIT RIGHT THERE!” he continued trying to grab the demon's arm. However, his hand failed to reach his left arm clasping right into the white katana the boy was holding. 

_ Take your filthy hands of it... _ He didn't made a sound. His eyes just rolled with furry till they meet the guy. Even before it had started it was already over. The guy and his followers fell to the dust without a single noise but the sound of the katana sheathing back into it’s place.

“Fweeeee…”. Yato turned around as he heard the whistle. 

“And what do you want?” he asked in an indifferent tone. 

“That was pretty cool!” the boy said. It was a grey haired boy probably younger than Yato and with piercing red eyes. 

_ Who is he?  _

“That was even kinda too fast even for my eyes to catch…” 

“Tsh…”. Yato turned his back to the boy as he started to walk away. 

“Oi Oi! Wait a sec!” The grey haired boy screamed running after Yato, “My name is Akihito! I’m looking for some people to start a pirate crew. You wanna join?” 

_ Is he serious?  _ Yato didn't said a word. He ignored the boy that rushed into him showing up from the right. 

“Yeh?! What do you say?” Yato started walking faster slightly annoyed, “Yeh?!” Akihito appeared from the left, “Are you listening to me?” he asked staring right into Yato’s eyes, “Can you even understand what i'm saying? Kon’-ni-chi-wa…” 

_ It's HIM… Akuma no Musuko… That Demon… Kame no Yato... _

“Ahhh… Just buzz off!” 

“Ahhhh! You CAN talk after all! So what do you say?” 

“Pirates are scum! I don't want to have anything to do with them!”

_ Yato listen to me... _

“Why would you say that?! It's not like i want to be scum! I just want to sail freely! What's so scum about that?” 

_ What’s wrong with this guy? Isn’t he afraid…  _

“Then just go and sail away from me!” 

“Don't wanna! I like you and I want you in my crew!” Akihito sincerely said yet Yato didn't seem to be paying any attention to him just staring at something. The red eyed boy looked into the same direction Yato was pircing, instantly regretting his decision. It was  _ them _ . The Tenryuubito. There weren't many people around. Probably due to Yato’s presence, but the ones that were, stopped and kneeled.  Akihito felt his whole body stop. He wanted to move but his body didn't seem to obey him. Yato didn't seemed to notice it. He looked like he had his head in other place. The sounds of steps running down one of the streets met their ears. A small kid being chased by another one ran right into the Tenryuubito’s path.

“Shit!” Akihito heard Yato mumble right before he sprinted and grabbed the kid seizing him with his left arm. The kid’s eyes widen as he felt the arm surrounding him and opened his mouth to scream. Yato, without hesitating, placed his hand around the kids mouth mumbling his cries. The black haired boy walked into the dark street from where the little kids had come from not letting go of the young boy that wouldn't stop moving trying to free himself.

“Stay still brat!” Yato protested. The other kid was looking at him in terror.

“Ka...KAme NO YATO!” he said. His eyes widen and his heart racing so loud Yato could hear it. “No! Leave us alone, you demon! LeT Go OF MY FRienD! WE TASTE BAD!”. Yato stared at the kid. He was thin and had blond hair and light eyes. 

_ Isn’t he a brave brat! _ Yato looked at the other one. He continued to kick the air trying to free himself. The golden eyed boy looked back staring at the street where they had come from while the free kid started to hit his legs. Yato looked at his useless effort before releasing the grabbed boy. As soon as the boy felt the ground under his feet he sprinted away with his friend, leaving only a path of dust behind them. 

Kame no Yato sighed before walking away from that place. Akihito, who had seen everything was shocked. 

“He just put himself in danger to save that kid from that Tenryuubito… and yet…”. The grey haired boy grinned from ear to ear. He grabbed his straw hat and put it in his head. “I really want him in my crew now!”

 

***

 

_ “Ei Yato! Are you listening to me?”. The young boy looked at the former captain of the fifth ship from his father's crew. “You could at least pay attention when I speak to you!” he added between a sigh. Yato stared at him with his cold golden eyes. The man laughed. “You do look pretty scary like that!” he joked, “Almost as fearful as your father…”. This time was Yato who sighed. The huge pale man looked at him before kicking the boy into one of the four walls that surrounded the place. The impact made Yato cough some blood into the floor, and as he tried to catch his breath the man continued. “You really are a brat! I will not have you insult my captain like that! Even after he was defeated he was still able to flee from Impel Down! That's not something anyone could do!” _

_ “I wish he had stayed there!” Yato mumbled, “That way I would have never been born!”. He had barely finished speaking when the man punched him right before picking him up by his throat. As soon as Yato felt the air missing in his lungs, he started kicking the air around him, trying to free himself. The tall pale male looked at his weak useless form.  _

_ “I do not care how much you hate your father.” he started, “But you better respect him and his dreams! A Pirate’s life is bound to that! Luck! Fate! Dreams!” _

Yato sighed.  _ Why the hell am I remembering this now… _ He knew his father was a great pirate from the Great Pirate Era, 22 years ago, but that hadn't changed the cursed fate he had been brought upon. Even tho Yato had ran away and tried to erase as much as he could his blood connections, he knew that, most likely, his blood was the reason he had been given a wanted poster at such a young age. And probably why there were a lot of marines gathering around him. There were some marine soldiers, about 20 of them. Among them was a well known Marine Captain.  _ I’m really starting to get tiered of this… is there even a point for me to keep on going…  _ Yato stopped walking staring at the man who had blocked his path.

“Kame no Yato!” the man started looking like a proud motherfucker “In the name of Justice… I’m placing you under arrest!”. Yato looked at him in annoyance.  _ Such a noble cause... ‘Under the name of Justice… I'm gonna lock you in Impel Down _ _ and get promoted’ isn't that what you're actually saying?  _ The 20 year old boy sighted.

“I guess you want me to go down without a fight?!”. The man laughed amused with the reply.

“Wouldn't that be disappointing from someone with such a reputation?”. 

_ So he really is trying to pick a fight… _

The man laughed again. “Even if you were not to offer any resistance it wouldn't do you any good! A criminal is a criminal and it must be executed!” For some reason, in that moment that didn't sounded so bad.  _ It’s him again!  _ The scream echoed in his head again  _ That demon! _

“So you're here to send me to Impel Down?” Yato asked and the man replied with a nod, “Fine then!” he said raising his hands “Go ahead and arrest me!” 

_ Maybe something different will happen for a change…  _

The big Marine Captain was sort of perplexed as he saw the young boy surrender that easily. But he didn't just stare. He immediately gave an order to restrict the boy. A group of marine soldiers rushed towards him cuffing both his hands behind his back.

“Now this was a surprise!” the man shouted, “I never thought I could get promoted this easily!”. Yato didn't say a thing. He was tired. He had been living like that for too long. Facing the scared cries and the bounty hunters, the marine captains and local bandids. He had lived like that for much than he thought he would last. Hearing the insults and the bad jokes. He didn't regret running away from his father, nor the time he had lived, and he would not regret his decision to put an end to it all. Maybe like this, he would still be able to die himself. If he’d lived in this world for one more day, maybe he would indeed become that demon everyone talked about. In the end, it was better to die himself, than to live long enough to become someone he would hate.

“Ei! Move!” the Marine Captain demanded grabbing Yato by his hair making him moan in pain.

_ “Yato! Never forget it! People’s dreams are their own! Just like their freedom! Don't ever let someone take that away from you!”  _ His father's words came into his mind. Had he forgotten something like that? Would he die letting the man he hated more than anyone else in this world be this right? His dream would never come true anyway… So there was no point in wanting to live in such world, right?

“EI! DON’T TOUCH MY NAKAMA!”. A hand reach the jaw of the Marine Captain sending blood flying. It was the grey haired boy from before. What was his name again? Thats right, Akihito!

“He is your nakama?” Interrogated the marine captain as soon as he felt his mouth again.

“I AM?” Yato shouted completely stunned.

“OF COURSE!” The red eyed boy replied.

“I… I don't remember joining you!” Yato said. But the damage was done. 

“Kihihih…” He grinned from ear to ear, “It's not like I need to hear it to know the answer!”

“OI brat!?” The Marine Captain protested, “If you stop this madness right now… You might still get away without a bounty in your head!”

“Ne Yato? You don't want to die here, right?” The boy’s golden eyes widen. 

‘ _Pirates are scum! I don't want to have anything to do with them!’ he heard his own voice protest. ‘Yato listen to me..._ _Never forget it! People’s dreams are their own! Just like their freedom! Don't ever let someone take that away from you!’ ‘Why would you say that?! It's not like i want to be scum! I just want to sail freely! What's so scum about that?’ Akihito's voice sounded in his head right after his father's._ “If you would join my Pirate Crew… I wouldn't let you die!”

“I… I don't want to die!” the black haired boy answered, “I’ll become a pirate with you! You have my word!”

“I wonder how much is the word of a demon worth!” Akihito replied with a giant grin. “Lopu Lopu no Katachi!” he said. At that moment his teeth started to grow turning into fangs. His nails got sharper. Two pointy wolf ears grew in his head along with a fluffy wolf tail.

“Brat?!” the Marine Captain interrupted, “You’re a Devil Fruit User, aren't you?” Akihito grinned running towards the man. His speed had increased greatly and his sharp nails reached for the Marine that avoided him in the last second. 

“Yeh! I ate the Lopu Lopu no mi! I'm a wolf-man!!”

“Don’t just stand there!” the Marine started towards the soldiers, “Get him!”

And so they went for him, the group of marine soldiers. They had sharp swords, but Akihito’s claws were sharper. The grey haired boy ran past them scratching the air around the Marines, and knocking them down like it was nothing. Yato shoved himself against the Marine Captain, trying to free himself. He could have his hands locked behind his back, but he could still move and he wouldn't just stay around doing nothing.

“Yato!” Akihito screamed as he ran towards them “Duck!” He said. And Yato ducked as fast a he could, as he looked up, he saw the Marine’s Captain face flying above him. No. The whole man had been sent flying, blood falling of his mouth, until he landed far away from the two boys. “Show me your hands!” the red eyed boy asked and Yato obeyed. Akihito's claws turned black before cutting right through the metal cuffs.

“Are you crazy!” Yato protested, “You could have cut one off my hands off with that!” 

“Kihihihihi” the boy laughed, “But I didn't!”. Yato’s hands reached for his wrists enjoying the feeling of freedom again. 

“Let me make this clear!” Yato started looking at Akihito that turned serious as soon as he heard him, “I told you I would become a Pirate with you and I will. But I have my own reasons to want to do so! I have my own dreams I want to pursue!” Akihito grined.

“That sounds good!”

“Also! You said it yourself, didn't you? That you didn't want to become pirate scum! If you ever do become I’ll have your head as an apologie to lying to me.”

“Ok!” the boy smiled again, “Sounds fair!”. Yato walked towards the Marine Captain and grabbed the white katana and the small dagger the man had confiscated. 

“Yato!” Akihito shouted as he saw the Marine Captain trying to cut off the boy's head, “Look out!” Yato’s white katana cut the air and crashed right into the man's sword.

“You… You're going with me!”

“You had your chance.” Yato replied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations (just in case):  
> Akuma no Musuko - Son of the Devil  
> Onto ka - Really  
> Arigatou - Thanks  
> Konichiwa - Nice to meet you  
> Kame - I just picked letters from Kogane (Golden) and Me (Eye) to make the name, since Yato has golden eyes.  
> Ps. Kame actually means turtle in japanese and I'll probably make some stupid jokes with that later on.


	3. The Pink Ripper

Yato walked towards the Marine Captain and grabbed the white katana and the small dagger the man had confiscated.

“Yato!” Akihito shouted as he saw the Marine Captain trying to cut off the boy's head. “Look out!” Yato’s white katana cut the air and crashed right into the man's sword.

“You… You're going with me!”

“You had your chance,” Yato replied, “I’m not going anywhere with you anymore.” The two backed away for a second before clashing again. The sound of metal echoed through Akihito’s ears as he saw the Marine Captain’s sword break into thousands of pieces. Yato’s katana was slightly cutting the man’s skin, making a red drop of blood fall down his neck.

“Please. I beg of you don't kill me!” The man started. He had lost all his composure and was almost falling to his knees. Yato seemed disappointed. “Please! I won't try to arrest any of you again!” Yato smirked. He knew the man was lying with all his teeth. But he didn't care.

“You better not!” The golden eyed boy warned him before knocking the Marine Captain out. Akihito seemed to be in a good mood, enjoying the show from afar. He grinned at the black haired boy when he turned his way.

“Oii!!! Yato!! Let's go!” the red eyed boy called him. Yato couldn't hide a smile. It was nice to have someone calling him by his name for once.

“Aye, aye... Senchou!” he replied walking towards Akihito.

“So what do you say. Wanna go and have a drink!” Yato looked at him raising an eyebrow, “You’re my first nakama! I want to celebrate!”

“Guess it can't be helped then.” The sun was starting to head down as the two boys walked through Baterilla Island. It was a lovely afternoon. The Island was a very peaceful place surrounded by green grass and stunning red flowers that danced with the wind. There were some palm trees and cabanas too, and with the setting of the sun, it was possible to see the light from the old lighthouse.

“This place is pretty cool!” Akihito said amazed by its beauty, “You live here?”

“No…” The black haired male answered, “I was just passing by” he added as he noticed the red questioning eyes.

“Just passing by? SO you just came here by coincidence?…”

“Well… Not exactly…” Yato rubbed the back of his head. God knew how long it had been since he had a conversation with someone for so long and he was starting to feel his whole body heat up as he felt Akihito’s attention fall more and more into him. “I… I just kinda wanted to come here… Since it was the birthplace of the Pirate King’s older brother… and-”

“Really?!” Akihito’s eyes turned into golden stars “That's pretty cool! How did you know that!”

“Well… I just kinda overheard it one day during a conversation… So I was kinda curious to know what kinda place it was, I guess.”

“That means you like the Pirate King, right?” Yato felt his heart stop for a moment and for a split second he forgot all the anxiety he was feeling.

“I did grow up hearing all sorts of amazing stories! And he was in all of them!” A giant innocent smiled formed on the boy’s face “They gave me hope! All the crazy stuff they did! Someone would think it was impossible but then the Straw Hats would appear and just make it happen!” by now, Akihito was barely following what Yato was saying “And then he… from the… Down… And Moriah… from the Yonkos and… Marine Ford… But then… And Akainu… And… It's just…” The black haired boy looked like a kid with a new toy.

“Is that so… I really wanted to-” The grey haired boy stopped talking as a strange paper ran right into his face. “What the hell is this?” He grabbed the weird piece paper and stared at it. Yato looked at the boy.

“It’s upside down, you idiot!” The golden eyed boy complained as he grabbed the paper to examine it himself. It was a pencil made draw. Some of the graphite had smudged the paper, but Yato was still able to make it out. It was definitely a landscape, probably even from that island itself.  “Yeh… Akihito? Where did this come from?” Yato asked as he looked down to the boy, only to find an empty space. The golden eyed boy looked up, and down, and left, and right, and there he was rolling down a hill. _What the hell just happened?!_

“I’m so sorry!” A pink haired girl apologized, “I'm sorry! I was distracted and I just bumped into you!” she excused herself again reaching for Akihito’s hand to help him stand. In fact, the pink haired girl had been chasing the strange piece of paper all the way from a hill in the north part of the Island and as she reached it her feet played the usual trick on her making her stumble. As she tried to regain her balance the situation seemed to only get worst and she just stumbled more and more until she stopped by hitting and falling right into the grey haired boy. Both of them had completely lost their balance and rolled down the hill.

“Akihito!” Yato called as he reached the boy, “Are you alright? What the hell happened?” The red eyed boy laughed.

“Kihihihi… Sorry to worry you!”

“I’m very sorry!!-”

“Worried? ME?!” Yato looked at the boys red eyes, “Why would I be worried?”

“You look worried!” Akihito and the mysterious girl agreed.

“BUT I'M NOT!” And that was enough for the pink haired girl to stare at him. Those unknown green eyes made Yato very uncomfortable.

“What?” He wisely asked.

“You don't have to be that rude!” She sweetly replied, “I was just chasing after my draw and I _accidently_ bumped into your friend.” The girl’s green eyes noticed the piece of paper in the boy's hands. “Yeh! That’s mine! Give it back!” She said jumping towards him. Yato let go of the paper and ran past Akihito staying behind him, not hiding just creating a safe distance between the two. The pink haired girl grabbed the paper almost tripping in a rock and she ended up performing some weird acrobatics before being able to regain her balance.

“You like to draw?” Akihito asked, “That looked pretty cool! Oh! I almost forgot! My name is Akihito and he is Yato!”

“And I’m Ai!”

“You are you?! What the hell is that! Of course YOU are YOU…”

“I mean… My name is AI! Nice to meet you!”

“MEAT?!” Akihito’s eyes turned into stars, “I like meat and jokes!”

 _You’re the joke…_ Yato argued in his mind looking at his captain from the corner of the eye with a dead serious face. Ai was staring at him with her most stunned face. Eyebrows raised and part of her mouth slightly opened.

“I guess…” She had given up in understanding what just happened, “Thank you for retrieving my draw! See you guys around!”

“See ya! Let's go Yato!” Akihito grinned happily, “Let’s celebrate and then go into the Grand Line!”

“Grand Line?!” Ai appeared in front of the two, “You’re going to Grand Line?”

“Yeh! What I'm looking for is there! But I guess we have to find a navigator first…”

“You’re looking for a navigator? I’m a navigator! I've been reading maps ever since I remember! Because I wanted to be able to sail and draw new places!” She happily said. Akihito smiled back and Yato continued to give her a mistrusting look.

“Then! Do you wanna join my crew?!”

“Ei! Akihi-”

“I do!” She jumped towards the grey haired boy wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Now we really need to celebrate! I just got two nakamas! I also have to get a bigger boat! With tons of sails and a biiiiiggg pirate flag! Kihihihihi”

“Pirate Flag?” Ai questioned the boy under Yato's gaze.

“I WON'T BE A PIRATE!” The girl shouted out of nowhere. Akihito’s head leaned to his left while a question mark appeared floating above his head.

“But…” He sweetly said, “Why wouldn't you want to be a Pirate! Being a pirate is cool!”

“Pirates steal! And they kill! And they are bad people!”

“Thanks!” Yato replied but Ai didn't seem to notice him as she continued.

“I don't like Pirates! It's because of that my-” She stopped as she looked at Akihito. His eyes looked bigger than usual and there was some sweet brightness to them. Ai couldn't say no to such a cute thing. “I… I… I won't be your navigator...” she said while pulling her shirt down “But… I kinda feel bad for refusing to join now… So I guess I could take you guys to a place where you can find a navigator!”

“Really! Yooh!” The red eyed boy celebrated, “Thanks a lot, Ai!”

“Oh no… Don't mention it!” She replied between Yato’s mistrusted look.

***  


This was the worst! The worst possible situation Ai could have ever imagined. I mean… How much worse could things even get?

It all started when she decided to sail with those two pirates. It sounded like a good idea at first, but that didn't last long.

_“There is no food!” The golden eyed boy said._

_“What do you mean ‘there is no food’!” Ai complained, “I made sure to get enough food for the three of us until we reached the place I talked about!”_

_“There is no food!” Yato repeated looking annoyed._

And there was indeed no food. But that was not the girl's fault, I mean, how could she know there was a carnivore evil starveling creature on board?

She couldn’t.

But that was not going to make her give up! She had sailed through those seas before and she knew that there were some islands up ahead. So they landed on one of them to restock.

Bad Idea. Very Bad Idea.

Ai was very proud of her decent sense of direction but she was so pissed cursing herself for what happened she completely forgot to pay attention to where she was heading. And she got lost! Oh but no! There was no way the pink haired girl would just give up and cry for help. Hmph. Like she would ever sink low enough to cry for a pirate’s help!

She took her compass out of her pocket and looked at it. She knew in which side of the island the boat was, so using the compass was the best way out. Of course, she wasn't counting on tripping into a giant root and fall from a notoriously high place right into a lake.

With Crocodiles!

She did curse herself for not bringing her loyal weapon with her. But that was not the end.

Oh wait! The compass! She had let it fall.

The girl looked around and was able to spot it right on the mouth of a crocodile. Oh, but she would not corner like a coward just because a dangerous animal had her compass. She grabbed a stick and went on a rampage towards the said animal, kicking him in the head with the piece of wood. She grabbed her compass and ran away from the lake. As she tried to catch her breath the girl realised something was off with the compass. There was no way North could be that way! Damn! Damn! What now?

She sliced her hand down her leg to scratch it as she felt something funny rub against it. Of course, she was not even inside a snake's nest! No way! She did let out a girly scream before trying to get away. Some birds flew again leaving behind the sound of their wings totally not due to Ai’s marvelous battle cry.

Well could things even get any worst?

Of course, they could! Why not?

The universe loves proving us wrong so why not.

Because that roar was from her stomach and not some hungry animal out there. Two golden eyes caught the girl attention. A big panther came right into her sight.

And what the hell is a panther doing in the middle of the jungle you ask?

Well I’ve seen more weird stuff happen in this world.

A panther in a place like this is nothing. At least for me. For the pink haired girl, it was something, alright. There was no point in doing something reckless. If she tried to run away the big cat would probably just run right into her so she just felt herself freeze.

No wait. She never intended to freeze at all. But the truth was she couldn't move a single muscle. Her eyes widen slightly losing their color as she saw a snake bite mark in her right leg. Was she paralyzed for good? What kind of snake had it been? Was it a poisonous one? Was she going to die? What was gonna happen next, hum? Pigeons?

Nah… Actually just a solar eclipse.

Nothing worth freaking out… Unless you’re actually afraid of the dark like hell. That was it! Oh god! That had been a good life! But that was the end of it! The pink haired girl closed her eyes trying to forget everything. Her body wouldn't move and inch. As she felt the huge panther jump towards her she tried to scream, but she couldn't make a sound. Was it due to the snake bite?

“A-” she tried to call out. But her voice refused to obey her, “hi...” A small tear started to fall down her eye. It was too late.

The sound of a punch filled the girl’s ears. She opened her eyes to see the sun had returned. Panther was squashed against a three. The girl looked around, and as she did she realised the presence of another animal. It was a wolf.

“Are you ok?!” Akihito asked as he held the girl trying to help her stand. But as he did, he realised she couldn't move at all, “It’s ok!” She wanted to tell him about the snake bite but she couldn't speak at all. Her senses seemed to be going numb. Ai did her best to keep her eyes open, but it was really starting to get hard. It was even too hard to make out what the boy was saying.

“I’m gonna… calm… smell it from… AI? AI?! A-” She couldn't hear anything, she couldn't see anything, feel… smell? There was nothing… Only darkness…

 

***  


_Darkness? Why? Why is it so dark in here? Her eyes couldn't see anything. Where am I? Is that. Daddy? Is that you? She tried to reach him, but he vanished in the air. No! Father! Please don't! Please don't go! I'm afraid! I don't want to be here all alone! Why would you, she cried, Why would you betray your own family… like that! She could hear his voice. And what it said. A Pirate? She couldn't believe her ears._

_“I’m not afraid of dying… Because it’s my dream and that’s why I won't mind dying for it!” She heard the voice weakly say._

 

The girl slowly opened her eyes. The sun was shining at the distance and the sweet sound of the waves filled her ears. She instantly remembered the panther and the snake bite and tried to move and scream.

“What the hell! Calm down! Are you trying to scare me to death!” a male voice complained. Ai was actually surprised she was able to move and speak again.

“Sorry about that…” she started as she tried to stand.

“No!” the golden eyed boy said and he pushed her down, “Akihito told me to not let you move! So don't move.”

“What? I! You! And Him!” Ai amazingly explained while Yato looked at her with and eyebrow raised.

“Just go back to sleep, or something…” the boy said, “You just sp-”

“Hold on a second! What happened? Where is that Panther? How did I get here? Where is here? Where is Akihito? What did you-”

“Just shut up will ya…” he complained annoyed while muting the girl with his hand. Akihito appeared rushing from the jungle with a rather idiotic expression.

“OI!!! Yato!!!” he shouted, “Give me hand please!” he said looking behind at a giant, scary and ugly lemur that was chasing him.

“That’s an eyesore!” Yato stood up and unsheathed his kanata, “You took too long! And brought some annoying company!”

“Kihihihi… Sorry! Sorry about that!” Akihito looked at Yato as he passed by him.

“You leave me no choice then…” The black haired boy closed his eyes, “Dākusurasshu” he said opening his eyes as a straight line formed in front of the creature right before hitting him.

“Amazing…” Ai heard herself say as she stared at the golden eyed boy.

“Don't move!” Akihito scolded the girl, “Oi Yato! I told you not to let her move!”

“I told her so!” Yato complained while he sheathed his katana back into place, “She is just freaking stubborn!” Ai looked at the two boys, her mouth slightly open, completely stunned. Her eyes then meet what Akihito was holding.

“And what is that for? Are you trying to kill me, Pirate?” Akihito laughed.

“If I wanted to kill you I would have already done it! Or I could just let you die from the red snake poison.”

“Red Snake? Never heard of that! How do you know that?”

“It’s quite a famous snake in my island, you know? Besides as soon as I looked at that bite mark I was sure you had been bitten by a red snake. Their head and teeth are slightly different from most snakes so the bite mark is quite peculiar. It first paralyzes you completely, most people even stop being able to speak within minutes after the bite, and then the poison spreads killing the victim bit by bit. I gave you some herbs I found to atone the effect of the poison! But I had to go back into the jungle to get the right ones to make an antidote! That’s why you can't move! You’ll help the poison spread faster!” he explained.

“SAY THAT FIRST!” Both Ai and Yato complained. Even so, both of them completely perplexed. How come such an idiot knows that much?

“Oi? Akihito…” Ai started again. She was lying back looking slightly at what the red eyed boy was doing with the herbs, “Are you… for instance… a doctor?”

“Well… I guess… I did learn a lot about- Ei I told you to stay still and quiet!” Ai rolled her eyes as a sign of annoyance and Yato went back into the jungle to get firewood since the sun was gonna set soon.

“Ok… It’s done! Drink it slowly!” he demanded. And she did. “So how do you feel?”

“THAT TASTED HORRIBLE!” she screamed and then started to do some weird faces or trying to wipe the taste out of her mouth with her own hands.

“Kihihihi… Good! You should be ok now!” he said with a grin from ear to ear. Ai looked at him. She hated pirates. Because of them, she had lost her family and that she could not forget. But those two idiots had just saved her life. And she couldn't think of a reason why.

“Ne? Akihito… why are you being so nice to me when all I’ve done is cause you trouble.” he looked at her. His eyes more open than usual.

“What do you mean? We’re friends, right? That’s what friends do!”

“Friends! There's no way I'm friends with a pirate!”

“Fine! But I'm still friends with you!”

“WHAT KIND OF LOGIC IS THAT!” the girl shouted while Yato dropped the firewood in place. He had just arrived and wasn't slightly interested in knowing what the hell those two had been up to. He started the fire and silently sit next to the other two. He didn't speak much, but Akihito’s voice along with Ai’s laugh would complete the silence. The night came faster than expected and with her, the three of them fell asleep.

“OI! Akihito! Wake up!” Yato tried to wake him up.

“Shut up, Yato! I'm tired! Let me sleep!”

“Fine!” he gave up, “Then sleep… It’s pointless anyway since she probably stole the boat hours ago!”

“Exactly… see… then let me sleep…” the boy cutely said as he rolled over to his side, “WAIT WHAT?” he jumped out of nowhere probably understanding the meaning of those words, “What did you say just now?!”

“I said… That Ai-bitch stole our boat and ran away!” he repeated, “I warned you not to trust her so much.” Akihito looked annoyed.

“Where did she go? Maybe she just went to get breakfast!”

“Breakfast my ass!” Yato spook as he hit the grey haired boy in the head, “She used us and got away with our stuff!”

“There’s no way Ai would do that! She is nice! And she likes meat!” Akihito argued as he got up with the intention of searching for the girl. As he did a piece of paper fell down to the floor. “What the hell is this?” he asked picking it up.

“Looks like a note…” Yato stated after looking at it, “Does it have something written on it?”

“It does!” He said as he opened the paper and saw something on it. “Let me see… _I’m sorry for lying… In fact, I’m actually a Marine Vice Admiral..._ ” he started reading it “ _From the second I heard the two of you were pirates I had only one intention - Handing you two over to the Marines. I never intended to help you guys get a navigator. That was a lie. I’m sorry for lying. Since you guys saved my life, the least I could do was save yours. So I’ve given up on the idea of arresting the two of you, for now. I kinda borrowed the boat and I won't be returning it. To make up for that, I guess I should warn you two… Lately, the entrance to the Grand Line has been under surveillance and the Marines have been trying to stop as many pirate ships as they can, so you better be careful. I guess that’s all, Pink Ripper._ ”

“Pink Ripper?” Akihito looked at Yato, “Who is that?”

“I guess that’s how Ai is known. I did hear some rumors about a Pink Ripper some years ago.”

“So Ai is a Pink Ripper? Why? She doesn't look like one! At least not the ripper… She kinda looks pink tho!”

“But that makes it, doesn't it? She did betray us after all!”

“Ehhh… But I really want her in my crew!”

“What the? Are you serious? Akihito!” Yato grabbed the boy by his shoulders and started to shake him violently, “What the hell are you thinking about! She wanted to turn us in to the marines!”

“But she didn't!”

“She is a Marine!”

“But she is a good navigator!”

“This might be a trap!”

“I like traps! It's like a big surprise party where everyone comes out of nowhere!”

“She has pink hair”

“Hum… that's true… you have a good point there… hum...” he started holding his chin with his hand, “Man, that is really a good point… I can't think you anything… ButIi still want her in my crew!” He declared.

“Fine! I give up! I’ll do whatever you want!”


	4. My Own Destiny

Ai let her head fall right into the wooden table. The sigh she let out was probably heard in the whole Marine Base - The Coshida Base. A woman in her thirties turned around and stared at the young pink haired girl.

“What’s wrong Ai-chan?” she asked, “You look terrible ever since you got back from your little trip to Baterilla… Did something happen?” Ai looked at the woman. She was a very beautiful and sweet lady with brown hair and dark eyes. She was a waitress in the Marine base, even tho her sweet cooking was quite famous too.

“... nothing, Rika-san,” the green eyed girl replied faking a smile. The older woman laughed.

“Oh… I'm sorry… But you're just like your father. Are you keeping it all shut on the inside for the greater good?” Ai looked at her, “Come on! I’ve known you ever since you were a baby. You can tell me what is wrong.” Ai looked back at her hesitant. Speaking her mind wasn't probably the best idea ever, but this was Rika we were talking about. She wouldn't betray Ai just like that.

“I just had a bad day that’s all…” Ai started, “And I almost end up getting myself into the biggest mess ever… And I almost died! And to make my day even better mY PERIOD JUST CAME!” Rika silently looked at the girl.

“That isn’t really what is worrying you right?”

The pink haired girl sighed after looking around to make sure they were alone.

“You know Rika-san,” She started, “Some years ago I had no doubts at all I wanted to be a Marine and help the weak and the poor. Protect them from pirates, bandits, whatever... criminals!”

“But now you don't seem so sure…”

“It's not like that!” Ai stated immediately, “I still want to help people and protect them from the bad guys… I'm just not sure who the bad guys are anymore.”

“Ai! Are you talking again about your father’s -?”

“Rika-san! It's not like that at all! I just think there is something fishy about it! I can't imagine my father betraying the Marines for the sake of a Pirate but-”

“Listen to me! Your father did what he believed to be right! And I doubt he had any regrets on that matter! He was always a noble man! He stood for what was right and just, defying many, were they pirates or marines! That “pirate” you talk about didn't kill your father! He saved him!”

“Rika-san! I’m saying I kinda get it!” The woman looked at her perplexed, “I… I… I mean… I think I understand what my father did now…”

“Darling… Did something happen in Baterilla?”

“I… It's just…” Ai’s voice speeded up as she tried to explain what happened, “Met two guys at Baterilla… And they were kinda nice and wanted to sail to the Grand Line… But then I found out they were Pirates! So I thought I would arrest them and tried to bring them to the base… But they weren't bad guys at all so I started to feel bad for trying to deceive them and left.” She took a deep breath, “I stole their boat too! What kinda of Marine Vice Admiral does that?! Rika-san!” The brown haired woman laughed.

“I see… Were they at least good looking?”

“RIKA-SAN! THIS IS SERIOUS! They were… BUT THAT’S NOT THE POINT AT ALL!”

“Ahahahah… I guess… Don't worry yourself too much about it! You’ll probably never see them again. So there is no point in freaking out over it.” She nicely said. And Ai actually agreed with her.

“Thanks, Rika-san,” the girl said, “I feel a lot bett-” The sound of an alarm went off. “What’s going on, now?” The girl got up and put on the Marine coat leaving it hanging from her shoulders like a cape, covering her black jeans and her blue shirt sightly. She rushed into the hall starving for answers. What the hell is going on now?

 

* * *

 

 _What kind of sin have I committed to get myself into this mess…_ The black haired boy sighted _That pink bitch just appears and now… Here am I… in the middle of a damned Marine Base, all thanks to her._

 

“Fine! I give up! I’ll do whatever you want!” Yato said looking into his captain’s eyes.

“Yosh! Let’s go save Ai then!”

_Save… More like get ourselves killed..._

“Do you even know where that ‘Marine Base’ is?” The golden eyed boy asked.

“Nop! But I bet it’s a tall building! Important things are always located in tall buildings!”

_I’m pretty sure I’m dreaming this… I’ll just probably wake up any second now…_

“And that’s enough, right? We find the tall building we find Ai!”

_Maybe I should have let that Marine arrest me after all…_

“Oh, but she took the boat too! And that was a gift from Hancock too!”

_Hancock? Hancock… Hancock!_

“Wait a second! Did you just say Hancock? Like… The Snake Princess Hancock?! The most beautiful woman that ever lived in the 5 seas during the Pirate King’s Era?! The one rumored to petrify men just by looking at them?! That Hancock?”

“Ehhh… What Hancock are you talking about? I only know Hancock!”

_I fucking give up! If there is a god in this world! Please! Let me die now while I still have my last bit of mental sanity!_

“I’m hungry too… But Ai… And the boat! And the Marine base!” He waited a moment before making his bright decision, “Let’s eat! Food comes first no matter what!”

_Maybe I could just push him into the sea to see if he cools down a bit… Or maybe I could just let him drown… glu glu glu sounds amazing…_

“Akihito?” The black haired boy called as he realised he was alone, “Where did you go, now? Akihito?” It was still morning, but the temperature was already pretty high. His clothes were starting to get all wet in sweat.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhh!” A scream came from the jungle making some birds fly higher than the threes. Yato immediately turned to face the noise. _What the hell was that? Did something happen?_ He rushed into the jungle occasionally jumping over some giant roots or lowering down until he stopped. He stopped staring at what was in front of this eyes. He could not believe his eyes. What. The. Hell.

“Uh… Akihito?” He started hesitantly, “What happened?” The boy barely paid any attention to his golden eyed friend. 

“I wanted to call you!” He said without stopping what he was doing, “Because I found this!” He proudly said pointing at the small boat he had found.

“Ok?... But what is that in your mouth?” Yato asked as he saw the rabbit struggling to get free.

“Lunch!”

“It's still morning!” Yato pointed out, “That's not what I meant! What is a rabbit doing in the middle of the jungle?”

“I like ments too! Dunno! Maybe it got lost! Or maybe it's a jungle rabbit! Want a bit?” Yato sighted. He calmly breathed in and sighed again. And again. And one more time. When he was done Akihito was looking at him with a weird face.

“No…” Yato replied, “I don't want rabbit…”

“Ohh!! Really? I wasn't going to give you much anyway…” Akihito said without letting go of the furry creature. Yato’s eyes rolled but stopped at the boat’s flag. It was a skull with a red bandana and instead of crossbones, it had two swords under it. Yato recognised the joley roger. It was the symbol of a well known pirate in South Blue.

“Akihito… That boat…” The sound of a bird diving towards them silenced the golden eyed boy. It was an eagle and it was heading straight towards the grey haired boy that lowered his head trying to avoid the bird.

“What the hell!” He complained annoyed “It’s gone! My rabbit!” He screamed running after the eagle and crashing into the black haired boy that stared at him perplex. The two boys fell into the small boat making it bounce in the waves. Yato’s head slightly hit the wooden lateral of the small ship and Akihito grabbed the oars and started rowing like a crazy fool after the bird.

 

“My head hurts…” The golden eyed boy spoke as a nagging sound echoed in his head. His right hand rubbed against the back of his neck as he slowly opened his eyes. His eyeballs rushed open as he noticed the unfamiliar face staring at him. _Shit… Where am I?_ He calmly stared at the man and slowly reached for his white katana.

“I wouldn't move if I were you!” The man said. He had orange hair and a scar on the right side of his lips. He was wearing black pants and the marine coat over his bare skin and some weird armour on part of his elbow, showing off his well fit body. Yato’s hand stopped moving as he observed a rather big group of marines gather around. He was still inside the boat but Akihito didn't seem to be around anymore. “It looks like you’ve finally shown your colours!” The man continued as his coat danced with the wind, “Have you finally decided to join a pirate crew?!” The man asked as he stared at the pirate flag. “There is no salvation to the son of a Pirate! It’s probably something in your filthy blood! Kame no Yato!” He paused for a second looking down at the boy, “Or should I say… ***** D. Yato!” The boy’s golden eyes turned into white circles as he heard the name. He hated that name.

“Don’t ever call me that again…” he calmly said even tho an immense aura of fury was being emitted from his whole body. The man backed off in surprise but rapidly laughed it off.

“That was quite unexpected I must admit!” He said raising his arm to the height of his shoulder “So… What will it be, Kame? Will you let me arrest you? Or not?” Yato was about to proudly give some resistance to the man but a familiar sound filled his ears. A brown eagle dived from the skies and landed on the man’s arm. _That bird… It’s the same…_ He sighted, smirking slightly. _You know what they say… Where there’s rabbit’s stealer, there’s Akihito!_

 

* * *

 

The sound of steps echoed down the white wall.

“Where did that damned bird went?” Akihito complained turning his head around as he grabbed his straw hat with his left hand, making it impossible for it to fall from his head. “Bird?! Where are you!!! That rabbit is mine!” He shouted as he turned the corner without stopping running. His shoes slid through the shining floor as he tried to stop. “This… It smells good!” He proclaimed while sniffing the air around him and changed his course. A huge group of marines rushed down the path Akihito had just avoided.

“Find the intruders! They have to be somewhere!” A marine declared.

“puru puru puru…” A denden mushi rang “puru puru pu-catcha!”

“Goshi reporting…” A voice sounded from the weird looking snail, “Vice-admiral Kazumi has caught an intruder! We still don't know his motives or if he is alone or not!”

“I see… We will continue searching then to make sure no one was able to enter the fortress!”

“What is going on?” A girl’s voice asked. The man turned around to face Vice Admiral Ai.

“Some intruders have entered the base…” He replied blushing slightly.

“Oh really? Don’t say… I can still hear that incredibly annoying sound, thank you!” She sarcastically noted, “Just give me that…” She said reaching for the denden mushi, but in her clumsiness, she missed the snail and grabbed the man’s hand, “I’m very sorry that was not my intention at all!” She backed off blushing slightly but still grabbing the denden mushi, “Hello? This is Vice Admiral Ai speaking.” She tried to keep her voice as steady as she could even after what had happened, “What is the current situation?”

“Oh Vice Pinky!” The voice coming over from the snail smead to eradicate flowers and a pink atmosfere, “Kazumi-sama easily caught one of the intruders! He has him in custody and shortly he’ll be interrogated and we’ll find out what his motives are!”

“Is that so… I see… Good work catching the intruder! Is there anything where my help is required?” Ai asked.

“For the moment no, Ai-sama!”

“Very well then…” The girl delivered the denden mushi back to the marine soldier trying not to miss his hand this time, “If there is trouble don't hesitante to call me immediately!” She declared before leaving. She calmly headed back to the kitchen, where Rika was waiting. “I wonder what kind of fool would try to infiltrate a marines base like this one. What kind of reason could there- Kyah!” She let out a cute scream as she almost tripped but rapidly recovered and continued to walk until she reached the kitchen’s door.

“Where… Where did you get that straw hat?” Rika’s voice asked.

“Straw hat? No! Don't tell me…” Ai rushed into the kitchen opening the door as she pictured Akihito with his old straw hat, “There is like no way those two coul- IT’S HIM!”

“Oh? Ai! You’re here too!” Akihito rushed towards the girl completely forgetting the question he had just been asked, “Have you seen my rabbit?” He asked while eating a piece of meat he had probably just grabbed.

“Rabbit? What rabbit? NO!”

“Ohhh… I cant find it anywhere… I caught it but I couldn't eat it because that stupid bird stole it!” His stomach roared, “And I'm so hungry too…”

“You’re freaking eating!” Ai noted as the boy shoved the rest of the meat in his mouth. She let out a huge amount of air “This is not the time, Ai. Akihito what are you doing here? Even tho I spared you from getting caught…” The boy stopped shoving food into his mouth and looked at the girl dead serious before laughing calmly, grinning from ear to ear.

“You’re not strong enough to arrest me!” He declared and proceeded to do what he did best - shove food into his mouth.

“WHAT DID YOU SAY?” Ai boiled in fury, “I am a marine vice admiral, you know? And I will arrest you and your friend if I have to!”

“You can’t…”

“Yes I can! I'm pretty sure your friend was already caught! Kazumi-sama will interrogate him and he will learn that you’re here! So if you want to live you better leave right now!”

“Ne? Young lady… Do you have more of this sweet stuff?” The boy asked Rika completely ignoring Ai.

“Are YOU ignoring me?” she sounded like a kettle and only calmed herself as she ran into a chair.

“I was actually finishing some other ‘stuff’” Rika replied, “It's pretty good too. Want a bite?”

“Ohhh!!!” Akihito’s red eyes turned to stars “Looks so yumy! Can I really have a bit?” He asked starting to shove the ‘stuff’ in his mouth, “Umee!!! This is so good! You do this?! Its like sugar but bigger and with pretty colors too!” Rika laughed looking at the boy.

“Rika-san! He is a pirate! A really bad and dangerous pirate!” Ai replied as Akihito cutely ate all the food, dirtying his checks. Rika looked at her with her ‘are-you-even-trying-to-make-sense’ face.

“I know he is a pirate! I’ve met tons of pirates before!” Ai sighted.

Ai sighed, “But this is a marine base! And he is a Pirate! And we are marines!”

“Oh! That’s right! You’re a Marine!” Akihito laughed, “I forgot!”

“Have you even been listening to me at all!” Ai complained, “I said that a couple of times!”

“Meh… That doesn't matter at all cuz I already decided I want you in my crew…”

“...” Ai stared at him, “Wait a second… You came all the way to a marine base because-”

“There’s no point in leaving if they have Yato… Maybe we should go look for him… But for some reason I can't move from here…” He said with his body slightly bending towards the food he hadn't stop eating, “This stuff is really good, Lady! Maybe you could join my crew too…”

“Don't go asking everyone to join your crew, you goddamn idiot!” A voice came from the door, “Of course he would be in the kitchen… You’re pretty predictable…”

“You… You… Weren't you caught?” Ai asked completely stunned as Yato walked inside the kitchen like he was home. He looked at her dead serious and then raised an eyebrow trying to understand what being caught had to do with it.

“You know what’s also predictable… Marine Bases… Marine Admirals… And Marine Soldiers...” His eyes stopped at the good looking onigiris laying on the table, “Ohhh!” He rushed towards them. “Can I eat one?” He politely asked Rika and as she smiled a yes he grabbed one, “This is so goooodd… You lady sure don't want to join? I haven't eaten anything all day!”

“See?... I said it was good!” Akihito continued. Yato looked at him. His mouth had rice all over.

“You!” He reached for the boy grabbing him as he remembered, “You fucking left me unconscious in that boat! That boat that was falling apart from side to side. In the middle of a goddamn marine base! And you even turned on a fucking buzzer! Not to mention whose fault was me being unconscious to begin with.” Akihito’s feet swung through the air.

“Yaaato… Don't be like that! It was my rabbit! I really wanted it! Put me down!” He cried, “I don't like heights!”

“You don't what?” Yato laughed putting the boy back on the floor.

“What are the two of you doing here?” Ai was finally able to verbalise.

“Haven't you talked with her yet?”

“I can't speak when I'm eating!” Akihito noted, “It's bad manners!” Yato looked at him trying not to cry from laughter, “But that's true! Since you’re here we better get going!”

“Excuse you?” Ai walked away when Akihito tried to shrink the distance between them. She never stopped gazing at his red eyes while walking backwards even tho she tripped in 3 chairs, a spoan and 2 times just by herself, “I’m not going anywhere with the likes of you! I’m a Marine! I have no intention of becoming a pirate! Was that clear enough?”

“It's fine if you haven't packed your stuff yet! You can do it while I eat the rest of the food!”

“That’s hardly the point!” Ai shouted hitting Akihito right in the middle of his head and making a huge and painful red ball come out from the top. Yato simply stared at them. He didn't seem as amused as he was before. Yet he didn't do anything. He just looked while eating another onigiri. Ai sighted. She landed her hands in the short boy’s shoulders and leaned down looking straight into his eyes, hoping that this would make her point clearer, “Listen to me Aki… I’m very grateful that you saved my life back there…” He tried to pay attention to her but Yato’s mouth was making sounds his mouth wasn't and he really couldn't help but to think that the onigiris also looked tasty. A river of water started falling down from Akihito’s mouth, “God damn it! You Brainless idiot!” She shouted, “I'm saying I want to repay you for saving my life by saving your sorry butt, but all you think about it’s food! FINE! I’LL FREAKING PUT ALL THE FOOD IN A BOAT AND MAKE IT SAIL AWAY! IS THAT THE ONLY WAY YOU’LL ACTUALLY LEAVE THIS PLACE!?”

“...” Yato’s mouth had stopped moving as he looked at them smiling.

“We were gonna leave when you made out your mind… But that sounds like a good idea too…”

“Ahhhh! When I made out my mind? I’ve made out my mind 3 centuries ago! I’m not going anywhere with the two of you…”

“See… you haven't made out your mind yet! So we’ll wait till you do!”

“Does making out my mind equals a yes to you?”

“Obviously!” Akihito replied before shoving an onigiri down as Yato fell off the chair laughing, “These are pretty good too! Even tho they’re sweet instead of salty! Oh Oh! You know who else is salty? Yato!”

This was the limit. All Ai’s fury turned to laughter as she heard that.

“What the hell are you laughing about!” Yato complained.

“I’m not!” She restrained herself, “Plus you did laugh too!”

“I was already laughing!” Akihito’s head faced the boy or the girl depending on who was talking.

“Was it something I said?” He asked when he finished the onigiri.

“Oh no! Not at all…” Ai replied while Rika started washing some of the dishes. Ai walked towards Akihito and grabbed his last target, also known as, the plate full of onigiris.

“OI! Give those back! You can't have them all!” Akihito stood up and tried to run to her but she held them high and before he could reach them, the girl was already opening the window, “NOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh” Akihito ran and jumped trying to grab them as they fell to their death. If such delicate souls crashed into the floor they would scatter in millions of rice pieces, completely broken.

“Oi! Don't go wasting food like that!” Yato looked at Ai slightly annoyed as Akihito jumped out of the kitchen through the window, “You idiot! This place is surrounded by water!” Yato reminds Akihito as he himself remembered the boy’s devil fruit.

“Au… Autch… ha… Shit…” He said as his hand failed to grab the rocks where the fortress was built, “Auuhhh… Hai… huuu.... Yatoooo… Iiii ahhhh… autchh… shwins.. Dwuhd shinw...w uwbwi...buromc… ewihqaopa jnasdqw…”

“...”

“...”

Yato sighted as the painful sounds came from outside the window until they faded and stopped.

“I really picked the wrong ship to board…” he mumbled.

“You mean like he forced you to join?” Ai asked perplexed.

“Who the fuck would just voluntary join him! Only a fool would do that! That guy is like committing suicide…” He stopped talking and looked back at the pink and brown haired women in the room, “Shit… I better go fish him out! Devil Fruit users sure are a pain in the ass.” He mumbled again leaving the kitchen, “Oh! Thanks for the food!” He bowed slightly towards the brown haired woman that replied with a sweet smile, “See ya!”

“Don’t you ‘see ya’ me! You’re not ever seeing me again!” Ai protested. Yato stopped. His hair waved through the air due to the wind coming from the open window.

“Shit… Shit… Shit…” He mumbled again, “It’s definitely coming here…” His hand landed on the white katana for a second.

“Is something wrong?” Ai asked leaning slightly to the side. The boy’s eyes widen as he saw those two. This was bad. If he was by himself. But like this.

“Shit” He jumped over the table towards Rika and taking off his katana midair landed behind the woman slightly pressing the blade into her neck.

“WHAT ARE YO-”

“Don’t move!” He said in a calm yet loud and authoritary voice. The kitchen doors opened in that moment. An orange haired man entered in the room followed by some marine soldiers.

“So this is where you were, Demon!” Ai looked at the man. It was undoubtedly Kazumi-sama. The vice-admiral responsible for the whole marine base. She looked back at the boy. His golden eyes fixated on the man and his arm stayed still keeping the katana close to Rika’s neck.

“Rika-san!” Ai screamed, “Stop it! Stop this right now!” She gazed at Yato.

“I told you to stay still…” He said. His voice was cold as ice and his eyes seemed to shine brighter than normal. He looked like a completly different person. The pink haired girl could feel Rika breathing faster even tho she was trying to remain calm.

“Let go of her…” Kazumi calmly said, “If you let her go right now I might let you live.” Yato’s eyes hadn't stop staring at the man the whole time. Yato leaned slightly and whispered into the woman’s ear only loud enough for her to hear. Rika’s eyes widen as she heard what he said. “Do it! Let her go right now or else!” Yato’s hand slowly lowered yet his eyes never lost their intensity. Rika walked towards Ai, first slowly and then speeding up a bit. “Good! I have no idea how you were able to escape but that won't happen again…”

“Are you alright, Rika? Are you hurt?” Ai asked while the Marine Admiral talked to Yato.

“...Kill him!” Kazumi ordered to the marine soldiers which were holding guns.

“What? Wa-” Ai’s voice was muffled.

“Kill him right now! That’s an order!” Yato didn't move. Was the situation not worth escaping? He just stood there. Staying still as the men pointed the guns at his head. Ai looked at him. Ai looked at them. He had it coming, right? After what he did… What else would you expect?

“Fire!”

So if he deserved it… Why was she running to him? Why was she putting herself in front of him, arms open. Why?

“Ai? Shit what the hell are you doing?” The boy didn't expect this to happen.

“I-?” Her body had moved on his own. That’s what it felt like. She had no plan nor a way to stop those bullets. What was she thinking? Was she going die for something like this?

An arm reached for her. Grabbing her. Pulling her back. Everything was too fast yet slower than ever, slower enough for her to hear the sound of metal slicing through metal. One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, all! One by one the black haired boy cut the bullets making them fall into the ground, in pieces. The girl was also on the floor. Her legs were shaking. Shaking. She looked for the hand that had pulled her. Yato’s back was the first thing she saw. He was still in a fighting position and his katana was unsheathed, reflecting a light intenser than his eyes.

“Ya-”

“What is the meaning of this?...” Kazumi asked, “... Vice admiral Ai?”


	5. Two Ruffians and a Princess

“Oh! Thanks for the food!” Yato bowed slightly towards the brown haired woman that replied with a sweet smile, “See ya!”

“Don’t you ‘see ya’ me! You’re not ever seeing me again!” Ai protested. The boy stopped. His hair waved through the air due to the wind coming from the open window. _This feeling? This presence is definitely that guy from before… He is no joke. And he has such an amazing aura too._

“Shit… Shit… Shit…” He mumbled as he felt the man approaching more and more, “It’s definitely coming here…” His hand landed on the white katana. _If he comes here… I’ll be in trouble. I did hide my strength last time… but by escaping he probably won’t leave me off the hook so easily again. Taking him out is my best chance._

“Is something wrong?” Ai asked. _Shit! I forgot they were here… I’ll definitely get them involved now. Is there even a way they can explain why didn’t they alert anyone…_

“Shit” He jumped over the table towards Rika and taking off his katana mid-air landed behind the woman slightly pressing the blade into her neck. _It can't be helped then… I can't think of anything else._

“WHAT ARE YO-” Ai screamed.

“Don’t move!” Yato calmly said. In that precise moment, the kitchen doors opened and the orange haired bastard entered followed by a herd of pawns.

“So this is where you were, Demon!” Kazumi said looking down on Yato. The boy felt all the eyes falling on him. Staring at him like the monster he was called. _I’m not like that…_ His golden eyes fixated on the man. His arm stayed still keeping the katana close to Rika’s neck.

“Rika-san!” Ai screamed. She couldn't understand what was happening. Just a second ago the atmosphere was different. She never once thought Yato could go as low as that, “Stop it! Stop this right now!” She gazed at him.

“I told you to stay still…” Yato said as he felt Rika’s breath speeding up.

“Let go of her…” The admiral bastard calmly said, “If you let her go right now I might let you live.” _Like hell you’ll let me go that easily_. He leaned slightly and whispered into the woman’s ear.

“I’m sorry,” he could feel her eyes widen, “I won’t hurt you… But this was the only thing I could think of.”

“Do it! Let her go right now or else!”

_I’ll play along… As soon as she is out of range I’ll slice him to the moon..._

Yato slowly lowered his hand gazing at Kazumi the whole time just like a wild animal. Rika walked towards Ai, first slowly and then speeding up a bit, relieved to be out of the crossing fire.

“Good! I have no idea how you were able to escape but that won't happen again…”

“Are you alright, Rika? Are you hurt?” He heard Ai ask between the Marine vice admiral’s words. _She looks really worried… Shit..._

“...Kill him!” Kazumi screamed. _So you’re finally showing your true colors bastard! Bring it on! Like some guns could kill me!_ “Kill him right now! That’s an order!” _I’ll dodge those bullets and slice you in two_ “Fire!”

And they did. They pulled the trigger. Seven bullets cut the air towards him. All heading to his head. _They have good aim tho. What… What is she… Is she moving to..._

“Ai? Shit! What the hell are you doing?” He looked in her direction and saw her jumping to shield him from those bullets. _Idiot girl! What the hell!_

“I-?” She said. She seemed as surprised as him. _Shit… I can’t just let her die like this. I can dodge those bullets but I don't think she can. I have to cut them._ His arm reached for her, grabbing her and pulling her away from the bullets. He knew she would lose her balance and fall to the floor. That’s what he wanted. His katana was in his hand. _There is no point in holding back my strength now… If I miss one I’m dead anyway…_ He closed his eyes for a moment. There they were. The bullets. He could see them still in the air, just laying there. The third one was closer. Then the fifth, seventh, second, first, fourth and sixth… That was the order he cut them in the moment he opened his eyes again. Slicing them up in the air and letting them fall to the floor. Yet his eyes never left that man.

“Ya-” Ai tried to speak.

“What is the meaning of this?...” That bastard asked in a despicable voice, “... Vice admiral Ai?”

 _This bitch… Couldn't you just stay still for a second…_ He sighed.

“I-! Kazumi-sama!” Ai started. She was standing still close to Yato but not behind him anymore, “What is the meaning of this you ask?” She continued walking to him, “That is what I wanted to ask you, Sir! What is the point of killing this criminal right here and now? Isn't that very barbarian from us Marines!” She argued, “Wouldn't that sink us to their level!”

 _Oh! Thank you very much…_ Yato thought raising an eyebrow.

“Are you saying you didn't try to save him right now!?”

“No! I did try to save him! As well as our pride as Marines!” The Vice admiral looked at her.

“But what I saw was him helping you! Why would a ruffian help a marine if it wasn't his companion!?” He stated, “After your father’s incident! I wouldn't be surprised if you were a spy!”

“Oi Orange-Brains! I might be criminal scum but having younger girls getting shot because of me just isn't my way…” Yato smirked overflowing sarcasm.

“Are you calling me a kid?” Ai complained turning to Yato.

“Just freaking arrest him already!” The bastard shouted, “What are you waiting for?” As they heard their superior, the marines soldiers rushed towards Yato. The boy smiled. Using the back of his sword he easily knocked out all 7 of them.

“I never said anything about wanting to be arrested!” He added smirking. His smirk disappeared as he felt a familiar presence approaching at high speed. _What the hell?_ He dodged the eagle’s dive but he did not avoid what came after.

“BIIIIIRDD!!!!” The grey haired boy screamed entering from the same window the bird had, “Give me my rabbit b-” His voice was muffled as he crashed into Yato.

“What the hell Akihito!” The golden eyed boy protested still laying on the floor with Akihito all over him.

“Rabbit!! Where are you!” The red eyed boy said as rabbits circled his head.

“OI!” Yato grabbed him by his shoulders and started shaking him, “Will those disconnected brain pieces go back to place like this?”

“YaAaAaAaAaAaToOoOoOoO!! SToOoOoOoOoOpPpPpP ThAaAaAaAaAtTtT!” He said while Yato shook him, “Where is he?” He asked the black haired boy as soon as he stopped, “Where is the bird? Did you saw where it went?!”

“It went that way I think…” Yato said pointing to the door. Before he had finished Akihito was already gone, “Oh! Akihi- Wait!” He raised an eyebrow, “Oh seriously… for Enel’s sake… hahah xd jk no…”

“Who is that?!” The orange haired man asked as Akihito passed as fast as an arrow by him.

“Oh that?! He is Akihito... He ate the Baka Baka no Mi... And he's an idiot!" Kazumi started at him dead in the eye.

“I never heard of such a Devil Fruit… To think something like that exists… What a world…”

_No way! He actually believed that!_

“Well… I’ll deal with him later…”

“I wouldn't do that…” Yato advised before strange noises started coming from the place he had went.

“BIIIIIIIIIIIRDDD!!” Akihito screamed as he ran along the hall and as he passed over the door the eyes of the ones inside the kitchen followed him.

“OI! Akihito! Wait for a second!” Yato said jumping over the kitchen table completely ignoring everyone as he started to chase after the red eyed boy.

“Hold it right there!” Ai said, “You aren’t going anywhere!” Her sickle like weapon touching the boy’s neck.

“That’s dangerous!” Yato touched the blade of the sickle and tried to push it away.

“Don’t!” Ai replied striking fast as Yato jumped back and avoided the fierce attack.

“Good Vice admiral Ai! Keep it up and arrest him!” The orange brains said, “I apologise for doubting you!”

“Oh no… It's ok Kazumi-sama…” Ai cutely replied, “It’s ok, Sir…”

“I’ll handle the other one before is too late…” Ai’s eyes widen slightly.

“Wait Kazu-” But the man was already gone, “Damn it…”

“I don't get you…” Yato said as he closed the oven “Awre ywou trying two help wus wor nwot?” He said as he ate an onigiri.

“Why are you eating again!” She complained. “Don't speak with your mouth full!” She added before sighing in defeat, “It doesn't matter… anyways… You’re going down!” She swang her weapon at him. Yato lowered himself as the sickled passed over him.

“OI… Ai…” He tried to start but she wouldn't give him a second of rest, “Ei.. stop it there is no point in…” He stopped talking when the blade went right towards him just to pierce the floor as he dodged, in the last second.

“Fight with me!” She demanded, “Don't just go running away! Are you afraid or something?!”

“Oh? What happens if I win then? Will you let me go?”

“Like hell you’ll win!” Ai declared attacking Yato. First, she tried to get him from the right but the boy was able to avoid the blade by the blink of an eye. Yato backed up. He grabbed his katana and attacked Ai for the first time. The clash of the blades vibrated through the air. Ai swung her weapon to the side and countered as she swirled it. A sharp blade went right to Yato’s neck.

“Why are you not fighting me seriously?!” She asked completely pissed with the situation while the end of the cold blade touched the boy’s neck, “Is it because I’m a woman? Are you being soft?”

“Even tho I pretended so hard to be having a bad time…” He gazed right into her eyes, “I’m not really in the mood to fight, especially with younger girls but if you really want me to fight you seriously fine by me... But don't complain about the final result!”

“Like hell I’ll lose to the likes of you!” Ai stated, “Hum? Where? Where did he go?” The sound of a blade cutting the air came from her left. Ai dodged as fast as she could. But the boy’s katana was already there. ‘Did he already knew I was gonna dodge to this side?’ Ai thought as she used her weapon to block the blade in the last second. ‘He is completely different than before…’

“So you’re finally taking me seriously!” Ai declared. She ran towards her enemy ready to give it her all. She had planned to use it from start. A technique she had been developing during the last months. Everything was in place. She started by swirl her weapon above her head, using both hands to grab it from time to time, “Pinku Tatsumaki!” She said as a small tornado started to form around her, “Shāpukatto” She finished as millions of sharp waves were sent to Yato’s vital spots. The sound of flesh being cut made itself audible as drops of blood danced through the wind.

“And that does it-” Yet Ai’s confidence disappeared as she felt a cold blade reach her neck, “How? How did you?” Yato wasn't interested in talking now. His golden eyes shined brighter than ever, gazing at her. Craving for blood. Her blood. Ai froze. How come she hadn't realised it yet? Was he going to kill her? After all, it was not like she ever intended to let him go, she had made that point very clear, so… Killing her was the best way to escape. His katana cut the air searching for her. Ai’s heart skipped a beat.

He was going to kill her.

“Please stop! I don't want to die!” She screamed closing her eyes. The wind coming from the katana’s movement reached Ai’s face, but the blade did not. The sound of a katana sheathing came right after. She slowly tried to open her eyes. She was shaking in fear. Her legs had failed her and she had fallen to the floor. She was too scared to think what that monster would do to her. But she was a fighter and she had her pride. And those were the reasons why she was opening her eyes again, ready for anything.

Nothing.

The golden eyed boy wasn't there anymore. She rapidly stood up and look around. Yato was eating the onigiri he had stolen from the oven minutes ago.

He saw her standing up but continued to eat it. That was it. There was no stopping Ai’s fury now.

“What does this mean?!” She said walking to him, “Why didn't you finish me off?”

“Not in the mood to…”

“WHAT?! What do you mean by that! Ohhh I see! You want me to live knowing I got pity from a low life like you is that it?” She stopped right in front of the boy who raised an eyebrow, “Is that your way of doing stuff? That’s evil! Why would you…” She grabbed his shirt with pure fury, “Why would you save me from those bullets.” She demanded. Yato wasn't even looking her in the eye and was ready to give her one of his sarcastic replies when he felt the salty drops fall on him.

“Ai…” Surprise overtook him.

“Why… I didn't want to be saved by you! So why did you! Answer me!” She was crying more and more, “Was it all a plan! Did you want to set m-”

“Shut up already…” He harshly said looking away, “Sure Akihito wants you to join us… But it's not like he wants to force you to… If he wanted he could have already used the fact that you helped us, against you…” He sighed, “You’re a marine so you’d get into a lot trouble if people knew you helped two pirates… So stop crying already…”

Ai was stunned. Maybe… just maybe they weren't such bad guys after all.

“I see…” She said walking slightly away and cleaning her tears, “Like hell I’ll believe such an obvious lie!” She declared, “And I got you too!” She pointed out. Yato’s hands were locked behind his back and to some sort of metal tube that went through the kitchen's floor towards the ceiling, “Just you wait there… I’ll reunite you with your friend and prove my loyalty soon enough…”

“Oi… Ai! Wait!” Yato screamed, “Don’t be foolish! That guy knew I could finish you off and left you here by yourself!”

“That’s because he trusts my power!” She proudly declared.

“He probably was hoping that I would kill you!”

“Nonsense! Do you feel that cornered to start making out that stuff now?!” She finished, running towards the door.

“Oi! Wait!” He screamed, but she was already gone, “At least give another onigiri…”

 

* * *

  

Ai ran as fast as she could while carrying her weapon with her. She was running out of options so she had to hurry. Maybe, if she hurried enough she would be able to find Akihito before Kazumi-sama did.

She knew Kazumi-sama. He had been responsible for this marine base for at least the last decade. Ai had only been there for 3 years, but that time had been more than enough to know that, if Kazumi found Akihito he wouldn't hesitate to kill him at the slightest resistance.

She couldn't care less what happened to the ‘Arrogant Golden Eye’ but Akihito was a different story. He had saved her life even tho she hadn't done anything for him. He had saved her from death when she was planning to capture him and send him to his doom. She couldn't shake off that feeling. The feeling that she had betrayed his trust. She didn't want to be a pirate but it was not like she wanted to let him down.

“Arrrgggg” Ai screamed, “What is going on with me… Why am I so desperately trying to save that idiot…” She stopped running and tried to catch her breath, “I tried to double cross him and he saves me… Ahhh What kind of pirate does that!? Aren't they suppose to be big, and fat, and ugly, and mean, and to steal people goods and their lives… and rape and kill and…” She took a deep breath, “But he is just the total opposite!”

The sound of something crashing into wall echoed around the fortress. One of the walls close to Ai had been completely broken.

“What just happened?” Ai coofed as she tried to shake the dusty atmosphere away.

“What the hell is this stuff!!!” A familiar voice complained. Ai immediately looked to the place where the sound came from. It was Akihito. Ai gasped as she saw him stuck to a wall. “What’s this sticky stuff…” He said trying to free his arms from the wall but they would get pushed back into the place where they were. No doubt about it. That was Kazumi’s sama devil fruit - Gamu Gamu no Mi. A logia type where the user was able to turn his body and manipulate Gum.

“That is my devil fruit power!” A strong voice explained as Akihito tried to loosen himself from the sticky gum, “As you just realised, physical attacks won't work on me…” Kazumi observed the boy as he tried to release himself, “I guess this fight is over… I’m disappointed…”

“Take this sticky stuff off me and I’ll kick your ass!” Akihito complained. Kazumi laughed.

“In life, you don't always get a second chance to try again…”

“Kazumi-sama!” Ai screamed as she ran to the man. “I caught him like you asked!”  All her running had been pointless but at least she could still try to convince him to only send Aki to jail. She was so tired and desperately trying to catch her breath she barely heard what he had said.

“Oi… Bastard!” Akihito barked in fury, “What did you just said?!” His eyes were redder than usual and his cheerful self was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
